


giving kite that gak supreme but make it cute

by hnng



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Smut, kinda cute, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnng/pseuds/hnng
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	giving kite that gak supreme but make it cute

You stare at him in the dark of the hotel room, admiring his pale face under the moonlight and sighing contentedly, sliding your hand up to his chest and cupping his jaw gently. An overly smug smirk pulls at your lips and you lean forward, the hand you had on his jaw moving to rest in his hair as you whisper against him.

“God, you are so fucking pretty, you know that?”

Kite can feel his breath hitch in his throat as he listens to your words, he never thought he’d feel so comfortable being helpless, but the way you were straddling him right now, he could honestly get used to it. His hands grip the sheets a little tighter as he stammers out a few words.

“Well- I just-” you hush him with a drawn-out ‘shh’ and coil your fingers around a lock of his hair and an effort to comfort him.

“Hey, hey it’s cool, man. Let’s take this slow, we don’t have to do anything you don't want,” you begin to lift yourself off of him before his hands come up to stop you, resting on your back with a tighter grip than you’d expect. 

“Wait! wait. I want…” he trails off, the heat rising to his face much faster than it originally was. He was embarrassed by how hard he was getting at the mere thought of how this could progress. He almost felt guilty about it, but you probably wouldn’t care even if he said it out loud, you were never really the type to be ashamed anyways.

“C’mon babe,” you hum, rocking your hips slowly against his “Use your words” 

“Fuck off” he chuckles, biting back a groan as you grind on him “I want this. I want you." he said cautiously as his hand moved to rest on your waist.

“Can I kiss you?” you ask, just above a whisper. He nods slightly and hums in approval. “Yeah I mean- Sure, go ahead.” you lean back and laugh. 

“Oh my god, Kite-”

“What?” he said a little defensively 

“You’re so awkward!” 

“It’s not my fault!” he reasons “It's been a while since I last… This is all pretty much new territory”

“Let me walk you through it then” you snicker and press a heavy kiss to his lips, pulling back to look into his wide eyes.

“Oh wow...” he mutters, crashing his lips into yours as his hands tangle themselves in your hair, tugging at it slightly as he maneuvers your head to deepen the kiss. 

You let a groan slip past you and press your tongue against the bottom of his lip, the corners of your lips twitching upwards when he parts his mouth to let you in. Your tongue glides across his and you allow yourself to take in the sensation. It wasn't really anything crazy, but Kite seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. A groan rumbles through his chest and he removes his hands from your hair, instead, hooking his fingers under your shirt and slowly pulling it up. You break the kiss and lift your arms above your head, letting him take it off of you. 

"You're a…you're a pretty good kisser" he mumbles and you let an amused huff of air leave you. "You say that like you've never kissed anyone before" he stays silent, opting to turn his head away from you and rolls his eyes.

"Wait, is this actually your first?" you ask, pulling back a little. 

"No! I just haven't really found the time to do anything. " he reasons, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"It's okay," you say lowly "As long it's you" 

Your cold hands glide under his shirt and feel at his bare skin. He takes in a quick breath and helps you slide off his shirt. letting out a small whine when your teeth nip at the crook of his neck. 

His hips jut upwards as your fingers pinch at one of his nipples, rolling it a bit to test how he'd react. He wheezes out a low moan and tightens his grip on your hips. 

“Oh fuck that’s good.” he groans out and his nails dig into your flesh, leaving angry red marks in their wake. You let out a breath and suck harder at one particular spot, leaving a sizable hickey when you pull away. You smile and run a thumb over the mark, looking at it smugly. 

"You really are stunning, Kite, I mean it." 

He makes a tch noise and rolls his eyes "Don't be so corny…"

"It's not corny!" you defend "I'm serious! I think you're gorgeous." 

"Well… I think you're pretty too," he mumbles out bashfully and you smile in response. You move backward until your face is parallel with his dick, your hands take hold of his thighs and you hold eye contact with him and your fingers deftly unbutton his pants and slide them down to his knees.

"Oh wow…" 

"What" he huffs out. rendered almost speechless by your actions.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be" 

At this point, his face is so red you could see it even in the dark. 

"Don't say things like that, you make it sound like you've thought about it before- ah!" you take the tip into your mouth and skillfully swirl your tongue around the tip, a smug look on your face as you take in his response. His mouth hung open and he was panting a bit. It was a sight to behold.

You pull off of his dick with a soft pop and take hold of it, giving it a few testing strokes and smiling when he fails to hold back a whiny moan. 

"Look at you, " you tease "I've barely even done anything and you're already a mess. I'm almost impressed" you snicker and grip him a little harder at the base, your thumb sliding over a more prominent vein, grinning with delight when he lets out a drawn-out moan and grabs a fistful of your hair. it wasn't painful, but you could feel his grip tightening the more you worked him. 

You take as much of him into your mouth as you can and work the rest with your hand humming a bit when the tip of his cock reaches the back of your throat, causing his hips to twitch against his will. You hold back a gag and continue to suck him off, his fingers twitch on your scalp and he pushes your head down as deep as you could handle, his hips thrusting upwards in tandem. Your eyes widen and you grab onto his hips to stabilize yourself while you choke around his dick. You could feel your eyes watering as you focus on breathing through your nose. His pace grew more erratic and you could tell he was getting close. His moans were getting louder and more desperate as he calls out your name, letting out a string of curses that you don’t think you’d hear from him otherwise. With a final jut of his hips, he releases into your mouth and you swallow what you can before pulling off of him and gasping for air. 

When he looks down at you he could swear he could get hard again from the sight alone. You were a wreck. Your sat teary-eyed with a combination of your spit and his cum pooled at the corner of your mouth. The surge of possessiveness that came over him was almost enough to make him cum again on the spot. 

You shift so that you’re sitting on his lap and you lean forward to plant a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips, a hazy smile resting on your face when you pull away. 

“I’m gonna go run a shower, you gonna join in?”


End file.
